


拐个“老头”当爹（二十 下）

by htyaya



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htyaya/pseuds/htyaya
Kudos: 1





	拐个“老头”当爹（二十 下）

胡萍母子看着这个和平时很不一样的男人，知道他动了情，都拿起酒杯满上了酒，三口人轻轻的一撞，酒杯发出清脆的声响，似乎也在庆祝他们终于成为了一家人，接着三个人都毫不犹豫的举起杯，十分痛快的干了这杯酒。

接着岳长春和胡萍回到了主桌上，和长辈们坐到了一起，岳长青作为岳长春的兄弟，主动的站出来，然后叫上尚睿轩，爷俩又敬了一圈儿。

酒过三巡之后，赵福突然站起来说道，“这个我姐夫的大喜日子，我必须得说几句，但是呢这话不是说给大家伙听的，而是说给我姐的……我就是觉得我姐命苦啊，自己生的孩子养不活，一股火还把自己搭进去了，但是你看我姐夫这命多好，几年不见老婆孩子都有了啊……姐夫你这命就是好啊……”

一看他说话的口风不会，岳长青赶紧上来打圆场，“兄弟，这大好日子咱们就不提那伤心的往事啦，都过去的事儿了，我嫂子再底下知道我哥现在的情况，他也会替我哥高兴的……”

岳长青这样一劝，赵福反而更来劲了，“岳长青，你他妈少在这儿装好人，我姐活着的时候你们老岳家就看不上她，这回遂了你们的心意了，带了这么大的拖油瓶你们也不嫌弃了，岳长春啊，你可以啊？我姐没了，你就把我们老赵家忘了吧……”

赵福这话说的着实难听，岳老爷子脸色自然挂不住了，筷子重重的压在桌子上，站起来朝着岳长青吼道，“把他整出去，我们老岳家不欢迎他……没家教的玩意儿，喝点儿酒不知道天高地厚了，你老赵家要是有气叫你爹来，你算老几啊……滚！”

见老爷子发火了，周围的人赶紧劝，岳长青叫上两个人连拖带拽的把赵福弄出了屋子，岳长青一边拽一边劝道，“兄弟，你要是有啥话等人都走了好好和你姐夫唠，你说你们姐夫小舅子这么些年也没红过脸，你今天闹着一出算啥啊……你先到我家，好好歇一会儿醒醒酒再走。”

赵福的酒劲儿已经上来了，最里头依旧是骂骂咧咧的，不过他倒是没有继续闹下去，跟着岳长青走出大门，岳仲满也跟了出来，尚睿轩也悄无声息的跟着走了出来。

岳长青搀着赵福摇摇晃晃的把他弄到了自己家，让他躺在炕上歇一会儿，安顿好了才注意到岳仲满和尚睿轩也跟真回来了。岳长青纳闷儿道，“你俩咋回来了……小轩，你姥爷他们都在呢，你出来干啥？”

尚睿轩笑嘻嘻的说道，“我在那儿没意思，我和小满玩一会儿，一会儿就回去了。”岳长青顾不上他俩，嘱咐几句之后就匆忙的赶回去了。

岳长青回来之后，继续张罗着大家的饭菜，赵福一走气氛再次恢复了，大家都知道他是个什么人，也没人往心里去。酒足饭饱之后，众人开始纷纷的下了酒桌，有的人开始张罗着回家了。尚睿轩和岳仲满两个人也回来了，又过了一会儿，胡萍的娘家人也开始张罗着往回走了，她和岳长春毕竟是二婚，因此也没有太多伤感的情绪，胡萍娘家人一走，宾客们也都开始陆续的回去了，最后只剩下了村子里的人帮忙收拾了一阵，胡萍和岳长春的婚礼就算结束了。

人都走了之后 ，就剩下老岳家一家人，岳长青这才想起来赵福还在自己家炕上躺着呢，岳长青跟岳长春说道，“大哥，赵福那儿你去看看不，还在我家躺着呢，这人还真是够浑的。”

岳长春伸出一口气说道，“这些年他算是白活了，还是那副德行，要不是念着他姐，今天我非得揍他不可。以前他姐活着的时候，他在我面前大气都不敢出，就怕我收拾他，这几年不见脾气倒是涨了不少。走，去你家，我看看他到底想咋的。”

岳长青的媳妇儿说道，“大哥，你今天是大喜日子，可别跟他一样的，他没准儿都跑了呢。”

岳仲满小声说道，“他跑不了！”结果被尚睿轩一把拉住了。老爷子也站起来说道，“走吧，我也过去看看，这浑小子到底要干啥？”

于是一家七口人从岳长春这里出来，直奔岳长青家。岳长青打开家门，一行人进了屋，看到眼前的景象都傻了眼。之间赵福躺在地上，身上被绑了一道道的绳子，嘴上胡乱的缠了好几圈胶带，看到来人立刻发出呜呜的声音。

岳长青媳妇儿被他吓了一跳，连忙喊道，“唉呀妈呀，家里这是遭贼了吗？这是谁干的啊？”

岳长青立刻吼道，“喊什么喊，你看这屋子里东西都没少，就是乱了点儿。”岳长春急忙上去，先是撕开赵福嘴上的胶带，透明胶带粘着肉皮，撕下来的时候发出刺啦的声音，赵福疼的则是一个劲儿的叫唤。

岳长青立刻看向岳仲满和尚睿轩，岳仲满神色紧张，尚睿轩倒是一脸的笑意。岳长青一下子明白咋回事儿了，憋着气问道，“这是不是你俩干的？”

这时候赵福的嘴被撕开了，他的酒劲儿已经过去了，但是嘴上依旧是不依不饶的，“你们家这小崽子是什么东西，你们有没有家教啊……这是要杀人啊，我要报警，我要找警察。”

尚睿轩撇撇嘴说道，“找去呗，反正我们未成年，我怕你啊！让你嘴贱，忘了你之前求饶的样儿了？告诉你，我们这叫正当防卫，谁让你张罗着烧房子杀人的……”  
大家瞬间明白是咋回事儿了，胡萍一巴掌刷在尚睿轩的背上，“你疯啦，你把人能好歹的就出事儿了。”

尚睿轩自知理亏，哼了一声不在吭声。岳长青上前搭把手，和岳长春两个人把赵福身上绳子解开，帮着他拍了拍身上的尘土，扶他起来坐到炕上，然后听了他和尚睿轩你一句我一句的，都明白是咋回事儿了。

刚才岳长青走了之后，就留下俩孩子和赵福在这儿，赵福酒劲儿上来，开始胡言乱语，把老岳家骂了个底儿朝天，尚睿轩和岳仲满气不过就冲进来和他干起来，尚睿轩怕打不过，就出了损招，趁着赵福不注意的功夫用绳子打了个套一下子把他的双腿绑紧了，赵福虽然是个成人，但是喝的晕晕乎乎的本来就没多少力气，这下子很轻松的就让俩孩子把自己给捆上了，然后他有不依不饶的骂了几句，接着嘴就被宽胶带粘死了。

俩孩子把他绑好了之后，打了他几下，他知趣儿的不再反抗，看着他们走了之后就打算自己解开绳子去找他们算账，没想到一下子从炕上摔了下来，折腾了一阵之后是在没力气了，干脆就躺在地上等着岳长青回来了。

听完事情的原委了之后，大家心里有虽然挺解气的，但是又担心真的把人弄坏了那可就出事儿了，岳老爷子冷着脸教俩孩子过来，斥责道，“你们两个小犊子，真是不知道天高地厚，给你舅道歉……”

尚瑞轩和岳仲满被大家说的也有点儿后怕，这时候倒是很听话的乖乖的道了歉，但是赵福却一点儿没有接受的意思，“大爷，你这家风真好啊，刚才吃饭的时候您说我没家教，这下子我可是见识到你们的家教了，把人绑了打了，一句道歉就完事儿了，是我说了点儿难听的话，可是我们姐夫小舅子的开个玩笑不也正常么，你们这里孩子，没大没小大帮我绑了这么半天就这么一句道歉就完了？”

岳长春说道，“赵福，差不多得了，别和俩孩子一般见识……”

老爷子被赵福这样拿话一激，脸上有些挂不住了，看了一眼岳长青说道，“长青，把你那个竹条拿来，你们俩，裤子脱了，趴炕上把屁股撅起来，赵福，你看好了，我老岳家是怎么管孩子的……”

岳长青媳妇儿心疼孩子，急忙说道，“爹，你这是干啥啊，他这样的就该收拾……”

老爷子眼睛一瞪说道，“慈母多败儿，今天他们俩敢绑人，明天就敢抢劫了……你没谁都别拦着啊……你们当爹妈下不去手，我这个当爷爷的就得自己来。”

岳长青从门后取来自己经常教训岳仲满的用的那根竹条子，说道，“爹，你歇着吧，我伸手吧！”

老爷子一把夺过竹条，斥责道，“一边呆着去，你们哥俩我看也是欠收拾！这孩子多大岁数就敢干这个，起来！”

岳长春哥俩见到他爹这样发火，知道这是拦不住的，岳长春拉过胡萍小声的安慰道，“爹就这脾气，你可别往心里去，让他吃些苦头也好，以后也省着和他爷皮了。”

岳仲满比尚睿轩自觉多了，解开腰带漏出两个屁股蛋儿，弯腰上半身贴在炕上，两腿撑在地上，屁股刚好卡在炕沿上，做好了挨打的准备。

尚睿轩虽然有些委屈，可是也意识到自己做的过火了，因此也就有样学样的脱了裤子露出屁股趴在了炕上。他这才明白为啥自己的干爹总是抽自己的屁股，原来这是家风啊，看来他小时候也没少挨揍。

看着俩孩子都趴好了，老爷子拿着竹条走到近前，将竹条搁在尚睿轩的屁股上说道，“你们今天是正式进入到老岳家了，以前你们是干亲，我也就不怎么管你，现在你从法律上也是我们家的孩子了，我就得教育你，这竹条子我那儿也有，老岳家的家风就是这样，孩子犯错了就要挨打，今天打你服不服？”

尚睿轩闷声回答道，“服！”

赵福饶有兴致靠在墙上，这场景他也是第一次见到，之间老爷子说完，高举竹条子狠狠的朝着尚睿轩的臀上抽去，嗖……啪！

疼的尚睿轩一下子双腿绷直，夹紧了屁股，屁股上立刻肿起一道红檩子，尚睿轩紧要牙关，最终发出了一声轻微的闷哼之声。

接着老爷子把竹条子搁在了岳仲满的屁股上，说道，“你虽然年纪比他小，可这是在你家，咱们家啥家风你不知道吗？爷爷打你冤不冤？”

岳仲满摇摇头，说道，“不冤。”接着老爷子同样的举起竹条，在他的臀上也留下了一道红檩子。疼痛和羞愧的感觉让他的眼泪瞬间就掉了下来……忍不住发出呜咽的声音。

岳老爷子不管这个，将竹条搁在尚睿轩的臀上，“这一下，打你们俩没大没小……”，啪!啪！竹条连续的抬起落下，两个孩子的臀上都再添一道肿痕。

“这一下，打你们俩分不清日子就瞎胡闹！”啪!啪！

“这一下，打你们俩忘恩负义，记不得别人对你的好！”啪！啪！

“这一下，打你们俩口无遮拦，满嘴喷粪！”啪！啪！……

老爷子每打一下都要说打人的理由，每一下都用尽了力气，狠狠的抽在两个孩子的臀丘之上，五下过后，两个孩子的屁股蛋都是微微肿起，鲜红的肿痕看着有些让人心疼。

赵福开始还是抱着看戏的心态，但是老爷子的一字一句也都近了他的耳朵里，他的脸由白变红，第五下之后他坐不住了，急忙下地拦住了老爷子，“大爷，大爷，打几下得了，孩子们也是和我闹着玩儿的，我这也没事儿，你教训一下就可以了。”

老爷子冷着脸，他知道赵福听明白了自己的话，他用竹条指了指赵福说道，“怎么样，大侄子，我这家风如何？”

赵福红着脸说道，“大爷，您这家风还能差了么，我说错话了，您老别往心里去……”

老爷子用竹条狠狠的抽在赵福的臀上，“你他妈再到我这儿耍浑我就让赵老三把你弄回去绑起来抽你！”

赵老三是赵福的父亲，岳长春的前岳父，赵福听到这话自然不敢多说什么，俩孩子还撅着红屁股趴在炕沿上，老爷子看了看说道，“起来吧，裤子提上，那屋待着去，我们大人说说话。”

尚睿轩和岳仲满匆忙的提上裤子就跑出了屋子，大家都以为这事儿到这儿就算是结了，但是赵福却看向岳长春说道，“姐夫，我今天喝多了点儿，按理说你这大好日子不应该和你算账的，但是呢以后你这结婚了，以后咱两家来往也就少了，咱们还是算算吧。”

岳长春有些不解的说道，“算账？算啥账？我该你钱么？”

赵福摇摇头说道，“你是不该我的，但是呢，你看啊，你现在住的房子，你这个家，多数东西都是我姐活着的时候置办的，我姐没了，你现在结婚了，那她活着的时候那份财产是不是得有我爹我妈一份，你就这样结婚了是不是有点儿不够意思啊？”

岳长春一下子明白了，原来这小子是惦记着钱呢，他冷冷的说道，“你姐刚没的时候，是你自己不承认我这个姐夫的吧，怕我从爹妈那儿得到什么好处，怎么，几年没见了就把这茬忘了？”

赵福说道，“姐夫，你这可是冤枉我，倒是你自己一走好几年，一回来就带了老婆孩子，要我看呢，没准儿这孩子是你亲生的呢……”

赵福这话说的很难听，岳长春抬手就是一个巴掌，赵福一躲打在了他的肩上，岳长春气的脸红脖子粗的，“赵福，我告诉你，别人怕你的浑劲儿我可不怕，你他妈在胡咧咧我撕了你的嘴。滚……”

赵福看了看老岳家一家人，冷笑道，“岳长春，你被在这儿装模作样的，我可不吃你这套，你要不给钱，我就天天找你来……”

这时候胡萍开口说道，“你说吧，多少钱？这钱我出了！”

赵福看了看说道，“不多，两万……你们给我两万我立刻就走!以后咱们井水不犯河水！”

胡萍从兜里随手拿出一个红包来，啪的一下扔在炕上，说道，“拿着钱滚蛋……以后这是我家了，滚！”

老爷子一摆手说道，“这钱给你可以，赵福，但是这钱你拿不着，这钱我们要给也是给你爹妈，这样吧，明天我和长春去看看你爹妈，咱们做在一起好好唠唠。”

岳长春把钱拿到自己手里，然后递给胡萍，接着说道，“赵福，你现在要么立刻滚蛋，我明天过去一趟，要么我揍你一顿你再滚，以后我见你一次揍你一次……”

赵福知道岳长春是啥脾气，起身拍了拍身上的尘土，“走就走，你自己想想吧，做人哪，得讲良心……”

岳长青跟着赵福，一直来到岳长春的家里，路上他劝了几句，赵福没多说什么，骑上摩托回家了。不一会儿老爷子和岳长春三口人还有岳仲满也走了过来，岳长春问道，“赵福走了？”

岳长青点点头，老爷子说道，“行了，你也累了一天，回去歇一会儿吧，小满就在我这儿了，我给他上点儿药，和你媳妇儿说爹今天不是冲孩子，让她别往心里去……”

岳长青听到老爷子能说出这话来也是有些惊讶，笑着说道，“心疼你孙子啦……没事儿，你是他爷爷，还打不得了？放心吧，爹！”

岳长春和岳长青哥俩又说了几句，然后就分开了，几个人进了屋子，老爷子带着俩孩子在自己那屋给他们上药，看着两个孙子屁股上的伤痕，心疼的给他们揉了揉。老爷子一边给他俩揉一边说道，“小轩哪，你这脾气得收收了，你说自打咱爷俩认识，你这都惹多少祸了？”

尚睿轩不好意思的说道，“爷，今天我是真没想惹祸，那个赵福骂的有多难听你是没听到，你听到了肯定也得揍他。”

岳仲满在一旁帮腔道，“是啊，爷，这事儿不怪轩哥，赵福太不是东西了。”

老爷子笑着说道，“行啊，你俩现在是穿一条裤子了，到现在还互相打掩护呢，我看就是打得轻。赵福就是在欠揍你俩也不能那样整他，你把他整坏了你让你爹咋整，不过你别说哈，我看他在地上那一出，是挺解气的。”

爷仨都嘿嘿的笑了起来，老爷子看着两个孩子的模样，忍不住揉了揉岳仲满的脑袋，“小满啊，以前爷觉得你性格比较懦弱，今天一看你能帮着小轩，说明你是个重感情的人，以后你们哥俩好好处，就像你们的父亲那样，你们这辈人都是独生子女，可能体会不到亲兄弟之间那种互相帮衬的感觉，但是你俩争取处的比亲兄弟还要好，知道不？”

尚睿轩和岳仲满互相看了一眼，脸上都露出意思青涩的微笑，尚睿轩笑道，“以后咱俩有福同享，有难同当，有屁股同被揍！”这番话又是引来一阵笑声。

那屋里，一对新人坐在炕上，岳长春把一沓子钱交到胡萍手里，笑道，“以后我就不管钱啦，家里的经济大权都交给你了。”

胡萍笑道，“我不乐意管钱，还是你来吧……”

岳长春摆摆手说道，“不行，我这大老粗哪能和你这老板娘比，还是你来吧。我就是那搂钱的耙子，你就是那装钱的匣子。”

胡萍叹口气说道，“我呀不能嫁过来就啥也不干了，我寻思这在这儿接着做豆腐，以后我在家做，你就出去卖豆腐，顺便联系下镇上的饭店，看看有没有要的，这回你也别出去打工了，在家好好陪陪爹……咱们再种些地，这日子肯定差不了。”

岳长春点点头说道，“行，听你的，晚上叫上长青两口子，咱们也得好好感谢他们，这几天他们两口子也累的够呛。”胡萍也点头同意，的确这两天家里的好多事儿都是岳长青两口子在张罗，岳长青的媳妇儿除了嘴不好之外，人还是不错的，和胡萍也处得来，以前岳老爷子挺不得意自己的二儿媳妇儿，但是这回也有了很大的改观。

到了晚上，岳长青两口子也过来了，一家人正式的吃了一个团圆饭，老爷子看着这两个小家庭，端起酒杯情不自禁的感叹道，“这些年，我真是头一回觉得自己没啥好操心的了，你妈没得早，以前我就担心你们俩说不上媳妇儿，好不容易这都说上媳妇儿了，老大这又剩他一个了，如今老大也算是圆满了，这我要感谢小轩这孩子，是你这个好媒人给你爹介绍了一个好对象，让他有了一个好媳妇儿和好儿子，……这两天长青啊，你们两口子也都忙坏了，那咱们就都端起杯子，祝长春他们两口子白头到老，祝咱们这个大家庭永远幸福！”

“来，干杯”!……“干杯！”“干杯！”

一转眼两年过去了，岳长春和胡萍两个人感情也是越来越好了，胡萍的豆腐也是闻名于十里八村，日子也是越来越红火了。农村掀起了打工热潮，岳长青两口子也都出去打工了，临走的时候把岳仲满交到了岳长春两口子手里。岳仲满也上了高中，学习成绩也很好，也让岳老爷子感到非常的骄傲。

尚睿轩终于高中毕业，他的成绩不太好，但是也勉强的考上了本地的一个本科，在他的升学宴上，尚睿轩端着酒杯扑通的一下跪在了地上，眼含泪花的说道，“爸……谢谢你……”岳长春结果就一饮而尽，扶起了自己的儿子，一把将他拥在怀里，久久没有松开，这对异性父子的故事，也成为了众口传说的佳话。

（全文完）


End file.
